Emerald Rhapsody
by DarkSock112
Summary: Quite a weird fic written like a fantasy. A knight, a squire, a mercenary, and a priestess must form together to fight the Dark Priest Shadow...R&R pwease...


1  
  
I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of the other characters mentioned in the fan fiction. Most of the city, towns, and village names were made up myself…but if you REALLY want them…there yours 0o. Sonic is property of Sega…. for now anyway…  
  
  
  
An old, gray hedgehog sat on his horse, looking over the misty mountains of the Aldain Empire. He shot a glance back at variety of animals behind him, also on horseback. The sun reflected off the hedgehog's armor, creating a small light in the mist. The hedgehog squinted, and raised his sword.  
  
"TO THE REVOLUTION!" he cried mightily, he took his sword, which was raised to the heavens, and pointed in towards the army ahead of them. And with that, they charged.  
  
The two armies clashed, the battle went on for days…. few survived.  
  
The gray hedgehog lay on the ground in pain. He slowly looked up, and saw that everyone…was dead. He cried that day…and for many days to come. Some days were for joy, some were for sorrow, and some were for hate. He had won the battle, but he had lost his friends, family, and his army.  
  
1.1 Emerald Rhapsody  
  
Chapter One: Hero  
  
After the "War of the Emerald", the mountains controlled by the Aldain Empire were split in half, one side, still to the empire, the other, to the resistance. The newly won land was called "Emerald Zone". The kingdom was very small, and the army was week. So the "Emerald Zone" stayed out of the way of the empire, and other warring nations.  
  
"Oh come Tails! You can do better then that," a blue hedgehog in armor laughed. He watched a young fox, only armed with a knife, fall to the muddy ground.  
  
"That's unfair Sonic! You have a bigger sword!" Tails muttered, wiping the mud off him.  
  
Sonic laughed. "First off, that's Sir to you, second, its not the sword that makes the knight, it's the one who wields it. A warrior armed with a single knife could bring down an army of broadswords if he knew what he was doing."  
  
"Yes sir…" the fox sighed.  
  
"Good, now come at me!" Sonic sneered, raising his sword.  
  
Tails smirked, took his knife, and charged. The knight moved and inch, and watched the young squire fall to the ground hard. The hedgehog took his sword and pointed it at the youth's back as he lay there.  
  
"Please! No!" Tails shouted, hoping for the slightest bit of mercy.  
  
"You think the enemy will show you any mercy? Hell, they'd throw you in flames, then stab you before they let you die," Sonic grunted, sheathing his sword.  
  
"How would you know? You've never been in a real battle in your life!" Tails asked, rolling over and getting up.  
  
"Good question, my father was general in "The Battle of the Emerald" so fighting is obviously in my blood. Probably explains why I'm general today!" Sonic laughed. "You're lucky you're my squire, otherwise you would be totally helpless when it came to fighting."  
  
"Uh huh." Tails rolled his eyes.  
  
***On the Other Side of the world***  
  
"FUCK IT!" a red Echidna hollard, kicking a stone. "I work my ass off to make sure this ungrateful city wins some damn war, and I don't even get paid! FUCK!"  
  
He could see the entire city from the hill he was standing on, he spat onto the ground, and started to walk away. He took his heavy armor, with the Al Karid symbol off, and threw it to the ground.  
  
"Last time I work for Al Karid…"  
  
He walked for many days, and many nights. He walked through towns and villages; finally he reached his destination, a small clearing in the woods, were his small cottage stood.  
  
He sighed and walked through the door. He could hear somewhere in his home.  
  
"Damn it! He's here! Get outta here!"  
  
He violently turned his head to the side, where he saw a squirrel and an armadillo with a hand full of his stuff.  
  
"Shit! Its Knuckles!" the armadillo yelled.  
  
Knuckles unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Oh god…oh god NO!!" the squirrel yelled as Knuckles jumped into the air.  
  
He landed swiftly, waving his sword. Two heads rolled out in front of him. He growled and looked at their headless bodies, still standing on their feet, he took his possessions, and put them into the proper places.  
  
***Aldain Empire***  
  
"Shadow," a young bat said, looking at the dark priest.  
  
"Rouge?" he snapped quickly.  
  
"The beheading is almost ready, your word is all that is needed," the bat replied.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," Shadow grunted.  
  
Rouge bowed, and left the Emperor's room.  
  
Shadow smiled evilly at a young mongoose, who was lying on stone bed.  
  
"Go ahead," the priest said to a hooded man holding an axe.  
  
The axe man raised his weapon, and brought it down to the bed, slicing strait through the mongoose's neck. He brought it to his hands, and gently wiped the blood off.  
  
Shadow laughed as he looked at the citizens who were surrounding the courtyard.  
  
"May this be a warning to all those who speak out against our empire! If you do not want to end up like this man, I suggest you keep your mouth shut!"  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
Shadow put his hands behind his back, and walked back into his castle, Rouge quickly following.  
  
A/N: Well…that's Chapter One, I hope you like…and if you don't….still keep a look out, cause it really should get better once the story progresses. And I know there was no mention of Amy in this chapter, but don't worry, Chapter Two is just Amy. 


End file.
